


The Great Escape

by maokuuns



Series: You're My Pair [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom Thief, Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Guns, Hospital, did I hear phantom thief/police KotoEli AU, give me all the job v2 girls, hopefully I get this down lol, i love this set and this au will go down with me, injury mention, may or may not be bad give me grace please, yes i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: She was so pure looking, like an angel that no one could touch. Hair that shone like gold, and eyes that gleamed like the ocean. It was a damn shame she was on the opposite side of the law."So, we finally meet, Ms. Policewoman."





	1. The Great Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> yah so?? I love this AU with my heart and soul and I wanted to write this. give me grace idk how this is going to go hha ah. it's a miracle I got this done in one shot like my other fics (though it did span for like... an hour almost), and may or may not get random new chapters as I feel like it. my Phantom Thief/Policewoman KotoEli heart ache s
> 
> also, as this is an AU, and a very specific one at that. their personalities are probably nothing like their canon ones. Eli is a thief, a sneaky, conniving thief, and Kotori is a policewoman, a strong, tough policewoman. I've made their personalities match that accordingly, so I hope that's okay?? I try to keep as much of their personality traits as possible (Eli being very forward, and Kotori being susceptible to faltering and losing focus, etc.)  
> nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the story!!

Maybe in another lifetime they could've met under different circumstances. Maybe as royalty, or childhood friends, or maybe even as celebrities. It just wasn't meant to be, it seemed. She yearned to know her deeper than a measly thief, as someone she could hold and go home to. But she couldn't, and she knew that. But that didn't stop her feelings from growing upon every meeting.

 

* * *

 

"Hm...?" Lithe fingers tapped away on a keyboard, azure hues taking in every single word that showed up on the screen of the laptop. She had a very good memory; it was rare she forgot many things. Information flew by quickly as she relaxed a bit, eyeing over the room she'd taken refuge in. She'd just read up on the missed information later.

 

The room was dark and surrounded in bookshelves, all filled with many books of all kinds. The wallpaper was a patterned brown, but didn't look as worn out as much as it should've. Clearly the owners took good care of the building. The walls were decorated with artwork, and desks were littered with smaller frames of more beautiful art. Most of the intricate frames consisted of scenery. The doors were a dark mahogany, carved with a mesmerising pattern.

 

"What an old room." It didn't smell like dust, though. It was in pristine condition and the smell of wood and old paper filled the room, leaving the blonde thief smiling in something akin to nostalgia. It reminded her of many things.

 

Looking back to the laptop she appreciated that the information had almost finished transferring onto the little USB. Her gaze lifted a bit, lips pulling upwards. The door was slammed open, and though the noise startled her a bit, the appearance of her new company did not.

 

"Stay right there, Phantom Thief!" Was _that_ the name that was being tossed around? Surely they could have been more creative. "Stand up and face me!"

 

Now that light shone into the room, her hair glowed and her pale skin glimmered. Setting a firm hand on her knee and a passing glance to the laptop, she pushed herself up to her feet. Her boots squeaked against the floorboards as she twisted on the ball of her feet.

 

"Hands up, and don't move another inch." The thief couldn't help but smile wider at the policewoman's order. Still, she raised her hands above her head, tilting it to the side. Her side-swept bangs fell loose just a tad, partially covering one of her narrow eyes. Her capturer was definitely as pretty as she'd expected.

 

" _So we finally meet, Ms. Policewoman._ "

 

Her voice was smooth and low, very different in comparison to the policewoman's higher and more nasally voice. It was cute, though. Not in the least bit intimidating, but cute nonetheless.

 

"Oh, that's a cute uniform." She gave her body a once over, an appreciative look gracing her mature features. It definitely suited the woman well. "I apologise that mine isn't nearly as nice."

 

"Stop talking."

 

"Why?"

 

A blonde brow shot up when the authority in front of her reached for the gun resting on her hip. "I _will_ shoot."

 

This got a velvety laugh and a wave of slim hands. " _Shoot?_ It's still holstered, and you're making threats? Sweetheart, are you in any position to be doing that?" She stepped around the laptop and backed up when the soft brunette advanced on her.

 

"I'm a professionally trained officer, you thief. **_Don't_** underestimate me." With those stony words said, she cocked her gun and lifted it.

 

"Oh? You've got some backbone, Little Lady-"

 

"Your name. State it."

 

"Is that all~? Ayase Eli, ma'am. What's yours?"

 

If only to humour the caught blonde, she replied. "Minami Kotori."

 

"A cute name to match," Eli daringly tapped Kotori's chin, "a cute face." A wide smirk tugged at her lips when the golden gaze on her sharpened. It didn't fall once when her wrist was pinned to the wall beside her head, nor when the barrel of the gun was held tauntingly close to her jaw.

 

"Don't think you'll get away with that again," Kotori warned slowly. They held each other's gaze, blue clashing with gold.

 

"Or what?" Eli whispered, leaning closer, feeling cold metal against her neck. "You'll _shoot?_ "

 

For a second, a short moment, she saw fire light up Kotori's honey hues. "Are you _asking_ to be shot?"

 

Eli's lips hovered over hers. "If it's by you, maybe I am."

 

Kotori closed her eyes when soft lips pushed against hers. For a moment in time she dropped her guard despite the tense air around them, and her grip loosened on both Eli's wrist and her gun. This was a terrible mistake.

 

"Ah..." Eli pulled back so slowly, her breath fanning across Kotori's face. "So _sweet._ " Her parted lips widened into a toothy grin. "So **_dumb._** "

 

Kotori's eyes widened when she was spun and pinned to the wall while her gun was torn from her dainty hand and thrown across the room. A dagger nicked the smooth skin of her neck, her head tilted back to avoid the blade.

 

"Hands up, Ms. Policewoman." She followed the order and held her arms above her head, her breath caught in her throat. "Thank you."

 

Eli leant in close and brushed her lips against her ear. "I hope to see you again soon," she breathed, relishing in the shiver she received. "Until then, try not to get caught in the line of fire."

 

Coughing ensued when the half-Russian reached into the pouch on her right leg and set of a smoke bomb. She swiped up her USB and made a dash for it, combat boots squeaking on the marble flooring as she sprinted down the hall. It wasn't long before the clicking of heels flooded her ears.

 

"Stop!" Gunshots tore through the otherwise relatively silent air, but she found a sort of amusement at how the bullets missed her. She skidded to a stop and jumped up into the windowsill of an open window, thankful her new friend hadn't closed it on her round on the floor level.

 

She bit down on the handle of her dagger and jumped out, hair whipping around her pale face once she leapt out of the building. A loud whirring could be heard from above, Kotori's face etching into a frown as she stopped at the window.

 

Eli hung from a rope ladder. She looked like she was glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes glimmered with excitement and joy as Kotori aimed her gun at her.

 

"You did your best, Little Lady!" She exclaimed, pointing her knife at the younger woman. A charming grin shaped her face, Kotori faltering as she continued, "Until next time, _Kotori-chan!_ "

 

A quiet curse filled the empty hall when Eli disappeared upwards, the whirring becoming softer and softer. She'd missed her only chance because she let the woman get the best of her.

 

"You dirty thief..."

She despised her. _She detested her._ She loathed her. **She hated her.**

Yet, Eli didn't leave her mind that night, or the next, or the next. She was stuck in her head from that day onwards, and she hated knowing that. Ayase Eli was nothing but a Phantom Thief, but she tore Kotori's cold, tight Policewoman heart open and made it her place to stay.


	2. The Great Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this very early in the morning (one time I won't get interrupted haah) but I also feel I should give you their ages since this is a little further in the future:  
> Eli, Nozomi and Nico are all 23, so that makes Honoka, Kotori and Umi 22, Rin, Maki and Hanayo 21. following that, Yukiho and Alisa are 20 (I figured it's a two/three year gap between their respective sisters) and based on speculation and guessing Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro are 13, 8 and 4 (give or take) in the anime, so that'd make them all 18, 13 and 9 respectively. hope this all helps aaaaa

The T.V was blaring loudly in the background as a young girl wandered through the living room, picking up the odd item here and there. Her azure hues took in the aftermath of a hostage situation being reported on the news, holding the items close to her chest. "All hostages have been saved; none are injured. One is; a policewoman. Minami was caught in the crossfire during the shootout between the offender and the police. She's been taken to the hospital and is a stable condition."

 

"Minami? Isn't that the cop you met?" She watched her sister quietly, finding her watching the screen intently. "Onee-chan?" She leant in front of the T.V, sandy locks falling over her shoulder. Eli's gaze flit up to stare at her. She smiled a bit, head tilting.

 

"Yes, that was Minami Kotori. And to think, I even told her not to get caught in the line of fire. Will she ever listen to me?"

 

"But didn't you have her backed up against a wall when you said that?"

 

"Don't be such a Negative Nancy, Alisa." Eli waved a dismissive hand at the younger girl, pulling a foot up to rest on the seat she was lounging in. "Maybe I should go visit her?"

 

Alisa stared at her sister flatly, heaving a sigh. "But didn't you jinx her? You'll just make her angry. If you're going, at least take flowers with you or something." Eli let out a laugh, watching her fondly. "While you're at it, at least enter the hospital properly! If you just climb into her room you'll get caught!"

 

"I'd just jump back out of her window, then!" Alisa didn't look amused by this statement, but she could understand. "Say, what flowers do you think Kotori-chan would like?"

 

Alisa tapped her bottom lip in thought, glancing at the T.V again. She stared at the reporters blankly before whipping around. "Some sort of lily! Maybe one different to your usual lily? She seems quite unique." Eli gave a hum as she hefted herself up and off of her seat. She stretched her arms above her head and breathed out softly.

 

"Of course. I'll be back soon, Alisa."

 

"Don't get into any trouble!"

 

* * *

 

The smell of flowers wafted through the spring air as Eli neared the local florist. She breathed in deeply, appreciating the warmth the sun gave off and the sweet aroma the flowers left lingering. She then breathed out, chest heaving as she bounded up to the glass door of the florist. She pushed it open, the bell chiming as she entered the store. The woman behind the counter lifted her head, her ebony locks blowing with the gentle wind the open door let in. It took her a couple seconds before recognising Eli. "Oh, Eli? What are you doing here? It's very rare you visit us."

 

"I'm here for some flowers, Nico-chan. What do you have in the range of lilies?" Nico's brows shot up. She could hardly remember the last time Eli had come into the store for actual purchasing reasons. Still, she turned on her heel to disappear into the back.

 

"What does this person like?"

 

"No idea. Alisa just suggested I get a lily of some sort."

 

Nico sighed softly. "Another girl, I suppose? What did you do?" She walked out with a small book and flipped through it, clicking her tongue. "You're probably just wasting money, you know."

 

"Don't be like that." Eli looked around the store and smiled in amusement. "It is for a girl, but not someone I've upset. I suppose she may dislike me, but she has reason to." Nico looked up from the laminated pages, brows furrowing. "We're on different sides of the law." She came to a sharp stop.

 

" _Excuse me?_ " She frowned and stormed up to the smiling blonde. "Opposite sides? Didn't Alisa tell you not to do anything? You're so reckless!" Eli wasn't put off by her reprimanding; she supposed she should've expected this reaction from the shorter woman. "One day you're going to get caught, you know that? I'll be there telling you "I told you so"!"

 

"Now, now, you don't have to get so upset," Eli chided softly, petting her head. "I'm a big girl; I know what I'm doing. Besides, she's in the hospital, so it's not like she can just get up and apprehend me." Nico's disapproving frown slowly deepened into a scowl.

 

"Bedridden? Is this girl that cop off the news today? What's wrong with you?! She's the one who almost caught you before!" Nico leaned back when the blonde waved a finger in her face, shooting her a sharp glare. "I won't be upset when you get caught."

 

"So cold! Nico-chan, I'll be fine! Cocoro-chan would support me-!"

 

"She's a hopeless romantic, and she's eighteen!" The florist stomped her foot, gripping her small flower book tightly. "You really are dumb! Do you really want to go and get caught? Stop thinking about that stupid cop!" Eli's gaze softened, watching Nico huff heavily and flip through her book again.

 

"You know I'm smart and strong enough to get out of any problems." Nico didn't lift her gaze. "Just help me choose some flowers. After I visit her, I'll come back-"

 

"Don't. You can just go home; Alisa is waiting for you, isn't she? What'll you do when one day you can't go back to her, huh? You're not on your own, so stop acting like you are." Nico brushed past and headed off to grab some flowers for the blonde.

 

Eli sighed softly, crossing her arms across her torso. She'd known Nico for such a large period of her life, so she knew that the upset florist was only worried for her. "I'd trust you to look after her for me. You promised you would." Nico walked back out and pushed one of her low pigtails over her shoulder. Her flat ruby gaze landed on her friend. She contemplated hitting her with the flowers in her hand, but chose not to.

 

"Maybe I'll pass her off to Nozomi or something. I've got three kids to look after already. I don't need a forth one."

 

"Don't say that. Alisa likes you both a lot, you know?"

 

"I think she'd prefer her sister still living." Nico held up the thinly wrapped flowers. "Lily of the Valley. I guess she might like this."

 

 _Sweetness and the return of happiness_. How fitting, Eli mused. "Thank you, Nico-chan. I'll drop by later with Alisa. Maybe we could have dinner together? All six of us." Nico's dismissive look shifted into a softer one, her shoulders slumping as she breathed out a heavy breath.

 

"Fine. You're helping me cook, though. Now get out of my shop."

 

"Sure thing, Nico-chan. I'll see you soon, then." Eli waved at her and ducked out of the shop, humming a gentle tune as she breathed in the pleasing smell of the flowers she held. She jumped when Nico threw the door open and huffed angrily. "Yes?"

 

"You didn't pay!"

 

* * *

 

"Eh, did Nicocchi yell at you? I suppose you haven't seen her in a while, Elicchi," Nozomi mused, sparing her friend a quick look before her gaze flicked up to the road. "That and I suppose you are going to visit a police officer, one that had you at gunpoint only a week or so ago." Eli chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. Nozomi hummed lowly at this response, turning the corner and shifting gears lazily. "That attitude could get you caught again."

 

"I wasn't caught, Nozomi, I was merely held up." Eli's pride didn't take kindly to being told she'd been "caught", so she'd very much deny it whenever she had to. "Besides, it's my personality that got me out."

 

"I believe you wooed her and then kissed her. Then you held a knife to her throat, right? That's how it went, yeah?" Nozomi's amused smile only widened. "My, my, you must be sweeping women off their feet left and right, Elicchi." Eli shot her busty friend a flat look, rather unimpressed with her view on the whole thing.

 

"I believe she was fine kissing me. It's not like she pushed me away, you know." This had Nozomi shaking her head. "You can't talk about others being swept off their feet, either." She then hummed at the mention of their past fling - it had been an experiment of what the two wanted, and although they learnt what they wanted was another woman's company, it just wasn't each other’s. It was impossible to rid of years of friendship, though.

 

"If she kicks you out, I'll wait around to take you back home and then drop you off at Nicocchi's."

 

"Oh, my personal saviour today? I appreciate it." Eli smiled when they pulled into the parking lot. "I wonder if I can remember my way around the hospital. I haven't been in here in a long time."

 

Nozomi reached over and tapped her nose. "That's a good thing. Aside from today, let's keep it that way, okay?" Eli grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She was thankful Nico and Nozomi had chosen to stay and watch her back despite becoming the infamous Phantom Thief of their hometown, although she only remained known to both parties' families, and no one but.

 

"Alright!" Nozomi waved at Eli, smiling. "Let's go see if your new lady kicks you out or not!"

 

Eli opened her door and huffed out a soft laugh. "Have a little more faith in me, Nozomi. I do take pride in my ability to persuade women into letting me stay in their room." Nozomi's laugh was louder than the blonde's.

 

"Right? You've always been good at that!" She locked her car and waved her friend along, smiling. "Will you let me meet her? Or is she a secret?" Eli's contemplative look made her almost excited. "Will I be targeted for befriending a criminal?"

 

"Don't sound so excited," Eli chided, waving her flowers at her softly. "I think I can convince her to meet you without slapping a target on you. You'll have to wait outside for a moment, though." She smiled at Nozomi's cheer of excitement.

 

"Yay~! Oh, this is thrilling! Say, is she a strict person, or is she laid-back? I don't want to upset her."

 

"I think I'll annoy her enough that she won't be upset with your presence."

 

The two got to the elevators and went up a floor before finding a receptionist, asking for her room number and directions. Together the two made their way down to room 12. Eli knocked on the door, smiling at the unsuspecting "come in" they got. She pushed the sliding door open, the flowers hidden behind her back. Kotori's eyes widened a fraction when she realised who had entered her room, while her nurse smiled brightly, rather chipper the wounded police officer had company. "Welcome! You're visiting Minami-san?"

 

"Yes." Eli smiled back at the orange haired nurse, finding her lime-green eyes extraordinarily bright for a nurse. "It's nice to meet you."

 

"Are you a friend?"

 

"Something of the sort."

 

Kotori watched her quietly, wary of every move she made. The two women were talking quite happily among themselves, sharing their names. Her usual nurse was Hoshizora Rin; rather short and quite young, but very bright and always smiling. She was glad to have her as one of her nurses. Another of her nurses, long maroon hair and gold eyes, was much calmer than Rin, which she also appreciated.

 

"Alright, well, look after Minami-san!" Rin chirped. She waved at Kotori, earning a soft wave in return. "I'll be back soon, okay? Have fun!" She left with a pep in her step, nodding and smiling at Nozomi who stood outside. Kotori shifted in her bed, frowning.

 

"What's with the sour look, dear? Shouldn't you be happy with a cute nurse and such nice company?" Eli wondered lightly, eyebrow raised. She wasn't shocked Kotori glared at her, or that she seemed so hostile.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Visiting you. I saw you on the news." Eli tilted her head, a thoughtful look pulling at her features. "Didn't I tell you not to get caught in the line of fire? I wonder if you listen to anyone but your superiors." Her lips pulled upwards at the scoff she was given.

 

"I do, just not to criminals. What's behind your back?" Kotori's sharp look melted into a confused one when flowers were brandished. Eli laughed at her expression, shoulders shaking softly.

 

"You look confused. Did you expect me to pull out a gun or knife?" She handed the flowers to her, smiling. "A friend of mine thought Lily of the Valley would suit you. It means 'sweetness' and 'returning happiness', you know?" Kotori held the flowers gingerly, almost scared of ruining them as she breathed in the sweet scent they gave off. Those had been the most... well, normal words she'd heard from the thief thus far.

 

"Th... Thank you. I can give my thanks where they are due." Her honey hues lifted from the pristine white bells to the golden beauty in her hospital room. She seemed to stand out among the plain and boring walls. Her breath was caught in her throat. The thief smiled at her lazily.

 

"I have a friend waiting outside. She wanted to meet you. Is she allowed to come in? Or will you look at her as an accomplice of mine?" She wondered, stifling a quiet snort when the brunette jumped.

 

Kotori's chest heaved with a huff as she turned and set her flowers on her side table. "Yes, she's fine. As long as she's not as annoying as you are."

 

"Oh, that's harsh, Kotori-chan." Eli still smiled and turned to look out at Nozomi, finding her shuffling her feet quietly. "Nozomi. You can come in now. She won't shoot you or anything." Nozomi perked up at this and bounded into the room, bowing shortly to the brunette in the bed.

 

"Thank you! That's a relief!" Kotori eyed the busty woman over skeptically, nodding slowly. She was very chirpy. "I'm glad you're doing alright! You did super great at helping those hostages!"

 

"Thank you... It could have gone better but at least no one was hurt," Kotori replied slowly. "I suppose I should ask... What's your name? How do you know this woman?"

 

"Ah, I have a name, Kotori-chan-"

 

"I _really_ could care less."

 

Nozomi grinned at this, dropping herself onto the seat next to the hospital bed. "She's rough on you, Elicchi. Well, we've been friends for years! Since school." She waved a dismissive hand. "We dated for a bit, but that's passed. Clearly she's lookin' at someone else-"

 

" _Nozomi_." Eli shot the older woman an exasperated look. "You really don't have to indulge her in that, you know."

 

"Why not?" Nozomi hummed loudly, head tilting. "You know, Minami-san, I'm not surprised you dislike Elicchi! Another friend of ours doesn't exactly like her too much, either! She got yelled at while getting flowers for you!" Kotori's gaze flit over to Eli, an eyebrow raised.

 

"I have a feeling not many people do like her. I'm surprised you liked her enough to date her."

 

"You really are cold, Kotori-chan!" Nozomi swatted the blonde's arm, laughing.

 

"But she's right! Only Alisacchi and I like you completely!" Kotori blinked at this. "Oh! Alisacchi is Elicchi's younger sister!"

 

Eli nudged Nozomi gently. "She doesn't even know who you are. You skipped introducing yourself." She nodded when her best friend let out a small gasp of acknowledgement.

 

"Right! Sorry, Minami-san! The name's Tojo Nozomi and it's a pleasure to meet you!" Nozomi gave a short salute, beaming at her. "I really didn't think my day would play out like this; visiting a police officer in the hospital with Elicchi of all people. She's the last person I'd expect to visit someone in the hospital!"

 

"You're oversharing, Nozomi," Eli chided softly. "I thought we came here for Kotori-chan, not for you to drag me around like this." This earned a laugh in response, but no apology. If anything, she only got more teasing.

 

"I don't hear her complaining, though. She seems quite content listening to what I have to say!"

 

Kotori's lips twitched upwards. If even for a moment, she pushed aside that the blonde was the infamous Phantom Thief and felt her heart warm at the sight of the two close women bicker in a friendly way, fondness settled in both their gazes. It just felt like she was watching two childhood friends arguing childishly. Then, it returned to her that once she was out of hospital, she'd have to target Eli again, and chances were she was tearing the blonde from a sibling and from childhood friends. Her chest tightened. She didn't want to do that, but it was her job. Her heart told her to leave Eli alone, to let her live happily, but her job told her she had to tear that small life apart. Being a policewoman was hard on the heart. It was tiring. But now that she was here, she couldn't back out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh okay this is a lot longer than chapter one I hope it's okay. so!! Rin, Alisa, Nozomi and Nico make their debut!! we're getting some insight into Eli's relationships with some of the characters aaa  
> tell me if you spot the small Aqours mention, and which character it is lmao

**Author's Note:**

> ayy, so how was it?? hopefully their personalities weren't off putting or anything like that. if I make a different KotoEli fic, it probably won't be the Phantom Thief/Policewoman AU, though that's if I don't add onto this (and maybe add more characters as I go ah a)
> 
> please leave some feedback!! it's greatly appreciated, and seeing your comments makes my day and it gets me excited to write more for you all. I'd like to hear your thoughts on my take of the Phantom Thief/Policewoman AU!!


End file.
